Leave Me Alone
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: Draco goes out for a fly, a guilty pleasure of his he hasn't taken part in since Dumbledores death. He hears the flapping of fabric behind him, fear runs down his spine and he starts rushing away from his pursuer.


Why does he have to care? What did I ever do to make him give two shits and a damn about me? My father and I work for the man who killed his parents, I have sat in the same room with the woman who killed his godfather and he knows it.

However he hasn't called me on any of it, why does he lash out at me then just go back to being docile towards me? I only wish I knew where this animosity came from, where all the forgiving came from. He should never want to look at me, he should want to kill me just so he could spit on my grave.

It's not like he can say his parents raised him not to hate, the story I know is he does nothing but hate the people who raised him; those stupid muggles who had no right raising a person with magical blood.

I let out a sigh as I turn my head to the side, I've lost track of which hallway this is. I'm only out now because my father and mother don't know it. Since leaving Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death I haven't gone out to fly until now.

No one ever gave me an option, if I could turn back time there is no way I would do it all again. Who would willingly give up flying because an Order of the Phoenix member could be out flying with the same idea in their mind and decide to kill me on the spot.

It doesn't help that the Ministry wants my family and I now too.

The sound of flapping clothes catches my attention, I don't bother to look to see who the extra body is before diving down towards the city. My clothes are instantly soaked by the clouds I'm slicing through, whoever is out there is following me at an almost matched pace.

I'm rusty from not flying in so long, my turns and dives are sloppy like they were when I was in first year, throwing Longbottoms remembrall across the field for Potter to go and chase. I never thought he'd catch the damn knit-knak.

The wizard flying behind me could easily catch me if they tried, I'm not that hard to catch now despite trying to wrack my brain for some moves I learned on the Quiddich Pitch over the years.

I'm instantly brought to the last few times I've left the manor, he's always been there. Glaring at me, fighting with me, coaxing me into going with him. Green eyes have been looking at me every step I take outside the manor but I cant stop.

Telling Voldemort might get my family out of the grave my father's been trying to fight against for years. If I tell my father then he could do it himself and the Dark Lord will stop threatening us. Every time Potter looks right at me, whether it be a glare or not something in me just knows that he's risking something.

I dive down above the streets of London, letting the sound of the city at night drown out the sound of his cloak flapping in the wind behind him.

I wish I could curse that damn invisibility cloak so it'll be bright pink like a beacon.

I come to a stop on the top of Big Ben, glaring around me to catch the wavering of reality that will tell me where he is.

"You've lost your touch Malfoy."

"And You've lost your mind, Potter." I've made sure to still spit his name out like when we were in school, but it doesn't have the same venomous meaning it used to.

"Getting soft without practice? Here I thought someone who bought his way onto the Slytherin team would be able to at least learn something good being around all the players who earned-"

"Shut up Potter. What the bloody hell are you following me around for anyways? going to rat me out to your little Order? Are they just going to burst out of the shadows and take me to Azkeban?" I turn on him just in time to see the cloak fall off his head so just his body is draped in it; a floating head of green eyes and midnight hair.

"I haven't yet, have I?"

"Shouldn't you be hiding? Snape's taken over the school, The Dark Lord is in power again. What do you have left to live for, are you just going to stalk me for the rest of your pitiful life the Dark Lord will end soon enough.

"I'm going to offer you once more Draco. Come with me and fight against Voldemort, save your parents through your own means instead of his."

Ha, he thinks he's going to get me by playing the family card? Not everyone cares about family like he does.

"You think I care about what happens to my family Potter? I could care less, this game is all about survival of the fittest. You wont kill the Dark Lord if you think he'll suddenly care about you because all your family is either dead or hates you." I want him to stop, to just leave me alone. There is nothing he'd get if i joined his side of the fight.

He pouts for a moment before the cloak is covering his head once again. I'm frozen for close to ten minutes with a glare on my face, just to be sure he's gone before letting out the last breath I started holding in a sigh. My body falls back against the cold stone of Big Ben, my head leaning back against the stones as I try and think about the options opened for me.

They are few options, and certainly far between.

I let out a shout as an image of Potter springing out of nowhere pops in front of me before he's too close for me to see clearly in the sudden shroud of the invisibility cloak he's opened up against the stone wall.

"Potter, what the-"

I don't know what to do, lips are pressed to mine, shocking me more then any order ever has. I feel heat rise all over my body, giving in cant hurt, could it?

Reaching up I run my fingers through that ugly mop of onyx hair before wrapping my fingers tightly in the hair before claiming his mouth. His body is so warm, just a few inches shorter that gives me the slight advantage.

Why am I doing this? Is it because I hate him? Because I want to know how to give into myself? For my own guilty pleasure? I didn't even think I liked men.

I feel potter wrap his arms around my neck, taking the cloak with him so it's fairly tight over my head while I turn us around so his back it tight to the stones.

I hate him, I hate him so much. But this is such a nice feeling for once. I'm not scared of going back to the manor, I don't even know if I will go back anymore. No, I can't take him up on his offer.

I'll never be able to accept his offer, not after all the shit I've put him through, that he's put me through. From rejecting my friendship to breaking his nose on the train. We've gotten too deeply involved with one another, but it's not a kind of involved where we could turn into anything but enemies.

Pulling back, both gasping for air I bend down slightly so my forehead is on his shoulder.

I'm a Pureblood, everything I've been taught to this point is screaming at me that the simple act of kissing him was a very bad thing. It doesn't stop my body from wanting to do it again though.

"Draco, come back with-"

"Don't Potter. I can't, he chose me. H-he chose me to be the one to bring you to him. I've failed before and I'm failing again now. Don't find me again, stop seeking me out. I can't fail him forever without repercussions."

"Then come with me. If you're not there he cant-"

"Stop fooling yourself," I stand up straight again, making sure to put my head at that angle so I'm looking down my nose just enough to be arrogant again. "what did you think would happen? You'd snog me for a bit and the world would suddenly fall into place? That the Dark Lord would just die of natural causes? Fairy Tales and Cornish Pixies, Potter. Get it through your head."

"Dra-"

"Stop using my name. I'm a Pureblood, do yourself a favor and go snog the little red haired Weasley. She'll do you lots more then I will."

I stuff my hands into my pockets and turn away, everything in my head is mixing all the things I know. Why did Potter have to pull this shit on me? I don't need to deal with more emotional shit right now.


End file.
